The invention concerns an embossing apparatus for transferring a transfer layer of an embossing film on to a substrate body which is stable in respect of shape, comprising an embossing station having two mutually spaced support rollers around which an embossing belt runs, wherein an embossing section of the embossing belt is defined by the support rollers, and comprising a transport device provided for transporting the substrate body which is stable in respect of shape and which is to be embossed, the transport device being disposed parallel to the embossing section and in the proximity of the embossing station, wherein the embossing belt and the transport device are driven simultaneously at the same advance speed.
An embossing apparatus of that kind is known from DE 41 21 766 C2. The web of material which is referred to therein is a flexible web of material or a web of material which is not flexible or which is only limitedly flexible. The embossing apparatus has a heated support device and a pressing roller arrangement. The web of material and the embossing film are transported through an embossing section defined between the support device and the pressing roller arrangement. The support device of that known embossing apparatus has at least two mutually spaced support rollers which are at least in axis-parallel relationship with each other and around which runs a heated endless support body belt which is driven by means of a drive. The embossing section is of a contact length which is defined by the spacing between the axes of the two support rollers which are furthest away from each other. At least one pressing roller of the pressing roller arrangement is associated with each of the two support rollers or at least the two support rollers which are furthest away from each other.
DE 100 37 643 A1 describes an embossing machine for pressing and/or embossing an embossing film on to a suitable material, comprising a pressure cylinder which is rotatably mounted stationarily in the embossing machine and a pressure punch having a heating device, the punch being displaceable in the embossing machine horizontally below the pressure cylinder between a starting position and an end position. The embossing film can be unwound from a supply roll at the side of the punch which is remote from the pressure cylinder and is passed beneath the surface of the punch back to a winding-on device at the side of the punch which is remote from the pressure cylinder. Provided between the supply roll and the punch in the advance direction of the embossing film is an advance device for the embossing film.